happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Office for Military Intelligence
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! Mandate | } |- ! Active | } |- ! Director of Intelligence | } |- ! Government Department | } |- ! Headquarters | } |- ! Agencies | } |- ! Annual Budget | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Happy Nation Office for Military Intelligence '('OMI) is the primary intelligence service of the Happy Nation government. Headquarted at Site 27 in the mountains of Leetland, the OMI is responsible for foreign intelligence gathering, espionage, counterespionage, foreign surveillance, and covert operations. History The OMI was first created during the pre-plague city state era, in response to the advent of the threat of the Lava City separatists. The OMI was tasked with determining if the Herobrine Fever pandemic was the result of a biological weapon, although they were never able to find an answer before the collapse of the majority of th government in late 2013. After the creation of Happy Nation in 2013 the OMI was reestablished, once again as the main intelligence agency of the country, serving in conjunction with the new national Armed Forces. In this capacity, they also created a sub-agency: the Office for Military Security Enforcement (OMSE), a "secret police" force operating exclusively within the military as a specialized counterintelligence force. Durkadurkastan War Following the Nigelton Bombings in 2016 the OMI went into overtime, tracking the terrorists to Durkadurkastan. They delivered a memo, referred to as OMI-6216 to the Happy Nation Council that evening, and acting on that intelligence, the Invasion of Durkadurkastan commenced. The OMI would spend the next year tracking down VIP targets in Durkadurkastan, and monitoring insurgent activities within the country for the duration of the Occupation. Foreign Operations Grimshire Socialist Republic It is believed that OMI maintains permanent sleeper cells within the GSR, although Happy City was repeatedly denied this. It is also known that a large number of intelligence operators are in existence within the GSR's government and military. Durkadurkastan The OMI had operatives within the ruling junta of Durkadurkastan until the collapse of the government in 2016 following the invasion. Since then they have kept constant monitoring of the ongoing civil war. The GSR has accused the OMI of agitating the conflict to ensure the longterm instability of the country, which the OMI has repeatedly denied. Lava Country Place OMI operates in Lava Country Place to monitor the government and military apparatus of the country for threats. In 2015 the Lava City Crime Defeeters made a mass arrest of OMI agents operating in farmland near the capitol. The OMI denied that the farmers, who were promptly executed were agents. Some members were interviewed by GSR operatives advising the LCCD, and a memo from them leaked in 2017 states that the operation was "security theater" and that the farmers were "no more capitalist agents than faries." Confederate States OMI has a small force operating with the Confederate Security Bureau on counter-terrorism operations. Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich OMI has a small force operating with the Abwehr on counter-terrorism operations, as well sharing information about Lava Country Place. Other Intelligence Agencies Domestic * Office for Military Security Enforcement (OMSE) - Military internal counter-intelligence service. Foreign * Ministry of State Preservation (MSS) - The Grimshire Socialist Republic's intelligence service. * State Security Bureau (SSB) - The Grimshire Socialist Republic's domestic intelligence, counter-espionage, and secret police service. * Lava Country Place Secret Finders - Lava Country Place's intelligence service. * Confederate Security Bureau (CSB) - The intelligence service of the Confederate States. * Abwehr - The Kaiserreich's intelligence service. * Durkadurkastani Islamic Shariah Enforcement Squad (FIAI) - Group active within the Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan that attempts to locate and destroy foreign agents, along with other duties. Category:Intelligence Agencies Category:Happy Nation Ministry of Defense Category:Happy Nation Government